Amor a primera vista
by MisakiChan1102
Summary: Una chica de cabello largo verde agua es nueva en el colegio, en eso conoce a un chico de pelo azulado, al parecer siente algo mas que un sentimiendo de amistad ¿Es amor a primera vista? ¿Sera correspondida? Entra y veras que sucede nose si es un buen resumen pero di mi mejor esfuerzo en mi primer fic asique no sean malitos en los comentrios y aconsejenme
1. Chapter 1

Una chica adolencente de 17 años era nueva en su nuevo colegio.

-Primer día de clases .- dijo arreglándose el uniforme.

Era una hermosa falda que le llegaba un poco mas allá de la mitad de muslo color azul marino, una blusa blanca con una corbata verde agua. Arreglo su cabello verde agua en una cola alta dejando su flequillo y algunos mechones frente su cara, ¡ya estaba lista para el primer día de clases!

Al llegar al colegio se sorprendió por la belleza de este tenia un patio delantero hermoso tenia el césped muy bien cuidado y los arboles que estaba en la entrada estaban todos perfectamente podados, inmediatamente se imagino como seria por dentro.

Estaba en la entrada sacando su teléfono celular cuando derrepente choca con ella un chico alto de cabello azul desordenado y ojos igual de azules que su cabello, ambos caen al suelo el callendo sobre ella quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia ambos sentían la respiración del otro se quedan mirando sus ojos directamente. El chico quedo impresionado por el color de los ojos de la chica eran de un color celeste claro intenso tanto que se quedaría por una eternidad mirándolos, la chica sintió lo mismo que este, al darse cuenta de la situación se ponen de pie rápidamente muy sonrojados

-P...perdón por lo sucedido.- dijo el chico muy avergonzado

-No te preocupes fue un accidente.- dijo la chica muy amable, derrepente empieza a buscar lo que se le había caído.

-¿Se te callo esto?.-pregunta el chico mostrando con una gran sonrisa el celular haciéndola sonrojar

-Si muchas gracias por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

-Me llamo Kaito Shion ¡Un gusto conocerte! Y tu ¿Como te llamas?

-Miku Hatsune ¡El gusto es mio!

-¿Eres nueva? No te había visto antes

-Si soy nueva estoy recién conociendo el lugar aunque creo que me perdería en este enorme y hermoso lugar ¿Sabes donde queda la clase III - A?

-Si esa es mi clase ¿Quieres que vallamos justos al aula?

-Si seria un gusto etto... ¿Tienes amigos aquí?

-Si soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil así que si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo y yo lo solucionare ¿Y tu tienes a algún conocido por aqui?

-Emm... No ¿Es difícil hacer amigos por aca?

-A veces pero si quieres puedo ser tu amigo ¿Te molesta?

-¡¿Encerio?! No tengo ningún problema

Tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases

-Tomen asiento.- dice el profesor de ciencias.

-Miren esta lista estos serán sus asientos para el resto del año.

-¿Quien sera mi compañero de asiento? espero que sea Kaito.- pensaba Miku alegremente.

Todos se dedicaron a buscar sus asientos Miku se quedo junto al de la ventana le gusto bastante ya que tenia la vista del cielo y el patio trasero nunca lo ha visto así que se quedo perdida viendo la hermosura que le ofrecía el paisaje. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta quien se sentó a su lado hasta que sintió que alguien jugueteaba con su largo cabello, al girarse ve a Kaito con una cara de bobo mirándola sonrojado. Kaito se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando sonrojada y lo unico que hizo fue decir:

-¡Genial! Seremos compañeros de asiento esto intensificara mas nuestra amistad.- dijo sonriendo

-¡Si eso me pone muy feliz asi podre estar mas tiempo contigo.- reponde su sonrisa con otra

-Despues de que terminen las clases ¿Quieres que te enseñe el colegio?

-Si seria un gusto que me lo enseñaras, asi tambien podriamos conocernos mejor y ser mejores amigos.- dijo con entusiasmo

Despues de esto comenzaron la clases el profesor llamo a Miku al frente de la clase para presentarse ya que nadie la conocia, mas de un chico se quedo con la boca abierta por la belleza de Miku.

Eligieron a los presidentes de clase al azar salio una chica llamada Rin Kagamine y Miku despues ellas decidirian quiened serian el resto de los integrantes de la directiva de la clase. Despues de media hora se oyo el sonido del timbre que indicaba el primer receso. Miku se puse de pie para ir al baño pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida de el aula se le acercaron todos a presentarse y darle la bienvenida ella en respuesta les dice a todos

-Espero que cuiden bien de mi, are todo lo posible en llevarme bien con todos ustedes y pasarla bien en conjunto.- dijo con entuciasmo y en eso se le acerca un chico rubio de ojos celeste: Un gusto conocerte me llamo Len Kagamine espero que seamos grandes amigos, despues de todas las clases ¿Quieres que te muestre el colegio?.- le pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Eto...- dice Miku mirando a Kaito, este nota su mirada y la mira con tristeza -Lo siento pero ire con Kaito.- le dice abrazandose del brazo de Kaito - Perdon, en uno de estos dias vallamos nosotros y unos amigos (as) a comer un helado ¿Si? .- le dice con una cara de cachorito este le responde de no muy buena gana ya que el es el quería enseñarle el colegio a ella:

-Esta bien en otro momento nos juntamos a pasarla bien entre amigos.- lo dice despidiéndose ya que habían tocado el timbre para que comenzara el segundo bloque de clases

Las clases continuaron normalmente solo con un chico peliazul y una ojiverdeagua avergonzados pensando en lo sucedido y un pelirubio ¿Celoso?


	2. Chapter 2

Terminaron todas clases no había nadie en el aula del III -A, solo habían dos jóvenes una chica y un chico platicando:

-Genial que pude tener un amigo en el primer día de clases quiero que nos llevemos bien ¿Si?.- lo dice con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Vamos a ver el colegio ahora?.-

-¡O si claro! Vamos.- la toma de la mano y salen por el pasillo hiendo hacia el patio trasero donde estaba un gran árbol un poco apartado de los demás -Este es mi lugar favorito aquí es donde puedo despejarme y hacer los deberes del consejo estudiantil y de las clases también vengo a comer mi almuerzo ¿Que te parece? También tiene una hermosa vista del cielo esa es una de otras cosas que me gusta este lugar amo ver el cielo despejado o en los festivales que duran hasta la noche se aprecian muy bien las estrellas desde aquí y es relajante eso.- lo dice sentándose al pie del árbol invitándola a sentarse a su lado

-¡Que hermoso lugar! Lastima que tu lo encontraste antes, me hubiera gustado también disfrutar de la tranquilidad.- lo dice respirando profundamente acomodándose al lado de Kaito haciéndolo sonrojar levemente

-¿Sabes? No me molestaría compartir este lugar contigo.- se sorprende de sus palabras y se avergüenza

-¿¡Encerio!? Eso me hace feliz.- lo abraza intentando ocultar su ruborización.

-Emm... ¿Seguimos con el recorrido?.- le pregunta apartando la mirada rascándose la cabeza también ocultando su ruborización.

-¡Oh verdad! Prosigamos.

Continuaron con el recorrido Kaito le enseñó todas las salas la de ciencias, de arte, el centro estudiantil, la sala de profesores y donde reside la directora entre otras. Le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara se lo pidiera dejó para el final la sala de musica.

-Genial me encanta la sala de musica aquí podre componer y escribir mis canciones.

-¿Tu también cantas? ¡Increíble yo igual canto!.-

-¡Que bien! Entonces practiquemos algún día una canción hecha por los dos ¿Si?.-

-Esta bien eso seria un honor cantar contigo.-

En ese momento llaman a Kaito del consejo estudiantil para unas cosas pendientes este le dice que se valla a casa no sin antes darse los números de móvil:

-Te escribiré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa.- le dice Miku despidiéndose con una con una mano.-

-Lo esperare con ansias.- le grita ya que se estaba alejando.

-¡Sii! .- le da de respuesta.

Estaba de camino a su casa nueva guiándose de un mapa que le dibujo su hermana no conocía muy bien el vecindario así que tardo un poco en encontrar el camino.

Llego a casa pero no había nadie solo encontró una nota diciendo:

Fuimos a casa de una de tus tías llegaremos mañana por la noche, perdón si no te llevamos con nosotros pero sabíamos que te enfadarías si perdías un día de clases así que nos fuimos, te deje la cena en el refrijerador y también el almuerzo para mañana, algunos vecinos iran a casa a presentarse, por favor no seas tímida y presentate como es debido.

Mamá.

-Aaaah por lo menos dejaron una nota, menos mal que no me llevaron, no quiero faltar ya quiero ver todos los días a Kaito, ¡Que cosas pienso! ¿Porque dije eso? Sera que me he enamorado de el no lo creo si solo llevamos un día en conocernos. No lo creo me enamore a primera vista.- para distraerse fue a su habitación, eran las 6:30 p.m, fue a darse una ducha había sido un día encantador era el primer día y ya se enamoro.

Salio de la ducha y se vistió con un vestido de tiritas negro con blanco y unos zapatos bajos negros con una cinta blanca en las puntas, se dejo el cabello húmedo y se dejo el cabello suelto solo se puso una diadema simple con una cinta negra en uno de sus lados, y fue a calentarse la cena, estaba a punto de centarse en el comerdor cuando tocan el timbre:

-Deben ser los vecinos.- al salir se encuentra la sorpresa de que es Kaito con sus padres quedo sorprendida y a la vez se sonrojo a ver que Kaito se veía muy a puesto con la vestimenta que llevaba, traía puesta una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos jeans plomos y zapatos negros.

-Sean bienvenidos al vecindario, les damos este delicioso omelet de arroz como signo de bienvenida cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos nosotros que vivimos alfrente, y por cierto este es nuestro hijo Kaito.

Kaito estaba pensando en Miku pensando que era muy tierna y amable y aparte de eso era muy hermosa y analizando mas a fondo sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella al pensar en eso se sonrojo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus padres le dijeron:

-Kaito no seas un mal educado y presentate.

Pero al darse cuenta de quien era se sorprendió bastante y dijo:

-Que coincidencia también somos vecinos eso me alegra bastante

-Sii yo igual me sorprendí bastante

-Ustedes ¿Ya se conocen?.- dijeron los padres de Kaito

-Si, nos conocimos hoy en el colegio estamos en la misma clase y somos compañeros de asiento.-

-¡Oh valla pero que coincidencia! Espero que se lleven bien, mi niña ¿Estas sola?.- le pregunta la madre de Kaito mirando al interior de la casa

-Si mi mama y hermano fueron a la casa de una tía no me llevaron con ellos porque saben que yo no quiero faltar ningún día de clases

-Oh ya veo ¿Y tu padre?.

-El descansa en paz.

-Oh perdón no lo sabia, pido disculpas si te hice sentir triste

-O para nada ya que no tengo ningún mal recuerdo de mi padre el fue un gran hombre.- lo dijo muy respetuosamente

-Oh entonces hasta luego ¿Cuando llega tu madre y hermano?

-Mañana por la noche

-Oh y ¿No te da miedo quedarte sola?

-Si pero me las arreglare para matar el tiempo y no aburrirme ni nada

En eso Kaito se le ocurre decir:

-¿Te parece que te haga compañía hasta que sean pasadas las 9?

-No tengo problema pero ¿Te dejan tus padres?

-¡Oh! Claro no ay problema a demás es raro que Kaito se acerque a una chica ya que debería estar aburrido de tener tantas chicas a su alrededor, por favor comportense y se puntual a llegar a casa Kaito

-Si mama después nos vemos

Kaito entra a casa de Miku diciendo:

-Todavía no puedo creer que seamos vecinos y a parte de eso estemos en la misma clase y compañeros de asiento.

-Yo tampoco, vamos al comedor estaba a punto de cenar ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

-Por supuesto con gusto

Después de esto fueron a la habitación de Miku y se pusieron a platicar de sus gustos después de esto Miku le ofrece ir a su estudio de musica. En el interior habían varios instrumentos le llamo la atención el piano el cual tenia unas partituras y al lado de esto una letra de una canción titulada "Cendrillon"

-Que bella canción pero es para cantarla entre dos personas ¿Verdad?

-Si ahora que lo pienso ¿Quieres que la cantemos juntos?

-Esta bien

Y comenzaron a cantarla se sorprendieron ya que ambos cantaban muy bien juntos.

-Me gusto mucho la canción practiquemos la en el colegio te parece.- le propuso Kaito

-Y a mi me impresiono que nuestras voces se escuchan realmente muy bien

-Bueno ya es hora que me valla mañana vengo a buscarte para ir juntos al colegio ¿Te parece?

-Si espero ansiosamente que sea mañana

-Entonces hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Miku cierra la puerta lentamente despidiéndose con la mano de Kaito al cerrarla se termina apoyando el ella suspirando y sonrojándose mucho

-Te quiero mucho a pesar de lo poco que te conozco me enamore completamente de ti

Lo mismo paso con un chico de pelo azulado.

Ambos se fueron a su habitación a colocarse el pijama e ir a dormir ambos muy emocionados por todo lo sucedido y esperando con ansias el próximo día.

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Al siguiente día Miku se levanto a las 6:45 A.M de muy buen humor y muy ansiosa. Fue a lavarse, después se puso el uniforme y se pone su perfume favorito, se hizo una cola alta dejo su flequillo suelto con algunos mechones por los lados, después de todo esto bajo a hacerse el desayuno algo simple un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada y un jugo natural de naranja que había dejado su madre, eran las 7:30 A.M alisto su mochila puso su almuerzo dentro y fue a cepillarse los dientes, después se sentó a esperar en el sofá

-Faltan pocos minutos para que Kaito venga a buscarme.- lo dijo muy emocionada

NARRA KAITO

Me levante a las 6:00 A.M lo primero que hice, fue abrir las cortinas y dar un vistazo hacia la casa de Miku, vi que no habían signos de que ella aun no estuviera despierta, fui a ducharme no sin antes dar un gran respiro del aire mañanero que entraba por mi ventana después de ducharme me puse el uniforme y arregle mi cabello fui a ver la hora y eran las 6:50 A.M. Hice mi mochila y baje a desayunar, mi madre tenia preparado unas tostadas con huevos revueltos y café yo preferí tomar leche al terminar de desayunar y charlar con mis padres fui a lavarme los dientes ya estaba listo antes de salir fui a ver la hora eran las 7:30 A.M la hora precisa para ir al colegio tranquilos. Fui a buscar a Miku ella estaba lista para ir al colegio.

NARRA AUTORA

Fueron a la parada de buses, mientras esperaban a que pasara el bus estaban hablando de sus gustos y pasatiempos:

-¿Cual es tu comida favorita?.- pregunta Miku a Kaito

-Mmm... Arroz con pollo al jugo ¿Y la tuya?.-

-Es casi lo mismo pero solo que no es arroz común si que es arroz Árabe con pollo frito y comer vegetales ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?.-

-Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de Abril ¿Y el tuyo?.-

-El mio es el 6 de Junio.-

-¿Has tenido novio?.- lo pregunto sin pensar y se avergüenza.

-No, ¿Porque preguntas eso?.-

-Am... Porque tenia curiosidad, es que como eres tan linda que pensé que habías tenido un montón de novio o admiradores.-

-Aaa... Con que era por eso. En mi colegio anterior tena varios admiradores y siempre me llegaban cartas donde se confesaban y no he tenido ningún novio no me tomes como una cualquiera, los que se me confesaban solo se me querían por ser linda no por lo que soy.- lo dice entristeciendose.

-Ooh te comprendo, yo si tuve novia y yo estaba muy enamorado de ella pero ella no lo estaba de mi solo le interesaba por ser lindo.- lo dice con una cara seria y triste -Ahora tengo varias admiradoras pero no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas.

En eso llega el bus se sube y se sientan Miku al lado de la ventana y Kaito al lado del pasillo y continuaron con la conversación:

-Oh ya veo, entonces si tuviste novia eso quiere decir que ¿ya diste tu primer beso?.-

-Si pero nuestros sentimientos no eran mutuos.-

-Debió ser doloroso para ti, perdón si hago que recuerdes algo doloroso.-

-Lo fue pero por ahora me estoy interesando en alguien.-

-¿En cerio? Y ¿Quien es?.- lo dice desanimada

-Es un secreto, en algunos de estos días te diré tal vez.

-Ooou... Esta bien.- lo dice con decepción.

El bus se detuvo, ya habían llegado al colegio, faltaban solo 12 minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Al bajar del bus, comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio, cuando estaban a la mitad del jardín delantero un montón de chicas rodearon a Kaito apartando a Miku de un empujón cayendo duramente al suelo, Kaito al ver esto aparta a todas las chicas que lo rodeaban y fue en busca de Miku:

-Tengan cuidado por favor no sean tan descorteces.- lo dice con un poco de enfado.

Todas asientes después miran a Miku con una cara de odio, ambos se dieron cuenta de las miradas. Miku quiso ponerse de pie pero no pudo ya que Kaito la había tomado en brazos al estilo princesa y se fueron a sentar en una banca cerca de la entrada del colegio y la sentó en sus piernas:

-¿Donde te golpeaste?.-

-En la rodilla y creo que me torcí un poco el tobillo, me duele.-

-Vamos a la enfermería yo te curare las heridas.-

De camino a la enfermería Kaito la llevaba al estilo princesa, Miku se agarra fuertemente de su cuello y cubre su sonrojo con el pecho de este, Kaito aparta la mirada ya que estaba nervioso y podía sentir el dulce aroma de su cabello y perfume y eso lo volvía loco le encantaba su olor:

-Hueles bien.- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-A...ah debe ser mi perfume favorito.-

-Si pero ay algo mas.-

-¿Mi cabello?.-

-Sip tu cabello, huelen bien ambas cosas.-

-Oh gracias.- de nuevo esconde su sonrojo en su pecho.-

Habían llegado a la enfermería la dejo en una camilla y fue a buscar un desinfectante para las pequeñas heridas que tenia Miku en las palmas de las manos, una de sus rodillas y un poco de su codo, después de eso vendo cuidadosamente las heridas, revisó su tobillo que ya estaba medio hinchado fue en busca de una compresa fría para que se le fuera la hinchazón y le puso una venda apretada levemente

-¿Puedes caminar?.-

-Mmm... Veré si puedo.- se puso de pie e intento caminar, pudo pero cojeaba, Kaito la agarro de la cintura y puso uno de sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y ella se aferro a la cintura de el, fueron a la sala de clases:

-Que suerte que seamos de la misma clase ¿Verdad?.-

-Si eso es lo mejor .- le dedico una sonrisa

Al llegar todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma en la que estaban ¿Estaban mal? o ¿Ellos estaban abrazados? Pero se dieron cuanta que Miku estaba herida del pie así que todos los jóvenes de la sala lanzaron un suspiro ya que pensaban que de nuevo Kaito Shion les robaría una de las chicas que ahora consideran mas linda de la clase y quien sabe tal vez del colegio. Las chicas miraban con recelo a Miku ya que pensaron que ella lo había seducido con sus encantos, se dieron cuenta de su pie y sintieron envidia de que el la llevara así y no a una de ellas y para remate eran compañeros de asiento.

Ambos se sentaron a esperar la llegada del profesor mientras hacían eso Kaito le pregunta a Miku:

-¿Te sigue doliendo?.-

-No tanto como antes pero ya estoy mejor no creo que aya sido tan peor como esto.-

-Ten cuidado con las chicas ya que pueden mal interpretar esto ¿Si?, supongo que ya sabes por que ¿Verdad?

-Sip, porque eres popular entre ellas ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, ellas pueden hacer lo que sea con tal de separarnos, yo no quiero apartarme de ti porque de verdad me agradas mucho.- justo en ese momento fue interrumpido con la llegada del profesor. Miku se le acerca al oído y le dice:

-Yo tampoco quiero que nos separen ya que tu igual me agradaste bastante.-

Saludaron al profesor y tomaron sus asientos comenzó la clase con una chica muy ruborizada mirando hacia el la ventana con la vista del patio y un chico igualmente de ruborizado mirando perdidamente hacia la blanca y vacía pizarra.

Al terminar el primer bloque Kaito se queso junto a Miku en eso vienen dos chicas y un chico eran los gemelos Lin Kagamine y Len Kagamine junto con Megurine Luka

-Hola chicos ¿Como están?.- pregunto Lin ambos

-Bien y ¿Ustedes?.-

-Bien ¿Que le sucedió a Miku?.- pregunto Len muy preocupado

-Eso sucedió en esta mañana... - y Miku contó solo la parte en que iban bajando del bus y sucedió lo de su tobillo

-Oh es una lastima.- dijo Lin - Por cierto me llamo Lin soy hermana gemela de Len y ella.- tomo del brazo a Luka.- Es Luka.-

-Un gusto en conocerte.- dice Luka regalándole una sonrisa -Espero que seamos buenas amigas

-El gusto es mio, seremos grandes amigas.-

-¿Te sigue doliendo el tobillo?.- pregunto Len

-Ya no tanto solo al apoyarlo me duele si lo tengo en el aire no me duele.-

-Oh que bien como son capaces de hacerle eso a alguien tan linda como tu ¿Serán envidiosas? o ¿que?.-

-Si...- dice Miku un poco avergonzada -Gracias por el cumplido.-

Kaito no pudo evitar ponerse celoso así que dijo:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a caminar cuando vallamos a casa?.- lo dijo muy serio interponiéndose entre Len y Miku.

-Oh si seria maravilloso, gracias.-no evito sorprenderse por su actitud y pensó que se puso celoso ¿Eso quiere decir que su amor es correspondido? No, no podía ser verdad el es lindo y muy amable además el ya tiene a alguien en mente se entristeció pero lo oculto sonriendo

-Oye Lin esto me huele a triangulo amoroso ¿No crees?.-

-Oh si...- se puso triste ya que a ella le gustaba mucho Kaito y le entristecía no ser correspondida -Oigan chicos ¿Pueden irse un momento? Queremos hablar temas de chicas con Miku.-

-Ooosh... Esta bien dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo hiendo se de mala gana hacia su amigo Gapuko

-Miku te gusta Kaito ¿Verdad?.- le pregunta Luka

-¿E...eh? Tal vez u...un poquito.- lo dice avergonzada

-Genial tienes todo mi apoyo y el de Lin ¿Cierto?.-

-¿Ah? Oh, si .- lo dice en un tono triste pero lo disimulo sonriendo

Tocan el timbre para entrar a clases todos fueron a sus asientos:

-Aremos trabajos en parejas las cuales serán sus compañeros de asiento, se tratara de hacer ejercicios de combinación de números enteros y álgebra, hubo un silencio breve cuando empezaron las quejas menos la de un peli azul que decía:

-¡Genial soy muy bueno en eso!.- lo dice muy sonriente pero cuando mira la cara de preocupación de Miku se le fue inmediatamente la sonrisa y le pregunto:

-¿Que sucede?

-Soy muy mala en eso ¿Como se supone que trabajaré contigo si soy mala en eso? no quiero que hagas todo el trabajo tu solo.- lo dice muy triste y preocupada

-Tranquila yo te enseñare, después nos ponemos de acuerdo en donde y a que hora nos juntaremos ¿Si?.-

-Si.- responde Miku en seco ya que el profesor hizo callar a todo

-Les repartiré las hojas donde irán los ejercicios, los que hagan todo correctamente tendrán puntos para la primera prueba que tengan.

Y todos se animaron inmediatamente al oír eso.

Continuara


End file.
